


перемотка

by monstrum



Series: писатели [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, OT3, Other, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, holy trinity, yep writers again
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: в какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной всё иначе — кот у них может быть тощим и тёмно-серым, с глазами голубыми. только они не в параллельной вселенной, а в этой. и никакого кота у них нет.





	перемотка

**Author's Note:**

> тык:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7856855

в их тесной квартирке накурено, напито, надушено; от мигающей лампы в углу комнаты свет мягкий, но тяжёлый, как толстый рыжий кот, который у них мог бы быть, сумей они его содержать. тэён же убеждён, что в какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной всё иначе — кот у них может быть тощим и тёмно-серым, с глазами голубыми-голубыми. только они _не_ в параллельной вселенной, а в этой. и никакого кота у них нет.

донён курит, запрокинув голову на жёсткую спинку дивана, из которого — местами — торчат пружинки; тэён посыпает сахарной пудрой свой очередной авторский десерт, который съест в одиночестве поздней ночью; юно играет на фортепиано, надавливая на хрупкие клавиши всем весом своей души.

мелодия летает вслед за дымом сигареты, и у донёна уже кружится голова, он пытается представить себе другую жизнь. ту самую, о которой так часто мечтает тэён, настраивая в кухне радио, но никак не может, будто донён сам по себе скован только одним измерением — тем, в котором пребывает. тем, в котором дышит. тем, в котором создаёт _что-то_.

ему никак не хочется знать, что существует реальность, в которой их квартира больше не похожа на неопрятную студию, в которой юно не дарит каждый день букет любимых гладиолусов, в которой нет возможности пить пересахаренный кофе от тэёна.

никак не хочется знать, что существует _нечто_ , где они друг другу чужие.  
 _нечто_ , где они не существуют вообще.

— слишком, — донён пытается ровно сесть, — траурная у тебя музыка.

юно смотрит через плечо, каштановые волосы у него растрёпаны, выцветшая красная футболка помялась, от бессонных ночей под глазами невесёлые морщинки и грузные круги, и только взгляд на мир — свежий, чистый и аккуратный, разложенный по полочкам, сведённый в таблицы и списки, дорогой хрусталь, хрупкая тишина, ароматный кофе в маленькой фарфоровой чашке на расписанном ветвями сакуры блюдце.

— музыка не бывает другой, — юно тоже закуривает и громко кашляет в кулак, — это не музыка, если нет. это музыка, если да, — и кивает сам себе, особо не беспокоясь, что донён, с которым он разговор ведёт, его не поймёт.

просто это уже какая-то привычка — знать друг друга. знать и свои, и чужие границы понимания.

тэён на столик перед диваном ставит огромную круглую тарелку, на которой в несколько слоёв уложено шоколадное печенье, оно жаркое и приятно пахнущее, такое тёплое и кем-то любимое в параллельной, альтернативной, _другой_ вселенной. тэён тоже кивает, но, в отличие от юно, кивает с приглашением, надеясь как раз, что его поймут, и слегка улыбается:

— это брауни, такого вы ещё не пробовали.

донён продолжает курить, юно возвращается к игре.  
тэён возвращается — на кухню, где захватывает с собой сахарную пудру и посыпает ею верхний слой печенья. 

_какая, должно быть, мерзкая вселенная, в которой их нет._

/

наверное, через несколько лет, когда у каждого будет своя жизнь (такая большая и организованная, которую полагается вести тем, кому немного за тридцать, но до сорока ещё далеко), они встретятся снова в каком-нибудь прозаическом месте типа городского парка. встанут посреди дороги, выложенной плиткой терракотового цвета, и начнут сухо посмеиваться, как чужие друг другу.

— ты всё ещё куришь эти сигареты? — спросит юно, одалживая несколько штук у донёна.

— да. и всё ещё пишу тот роман, — улыбнётся в ответ.

тэён, как обычно, будет много молчать, а когда наступит его черёд говорить — расскажет про своё дело. у него будет сеть кофеен, контракт с двумя крупными фермерами, поставляющими кофейные зёрна, и десерты у него будут готовить лучшие повара из японии, китая, может, европы. юно же наверняка будет владеть цветочным магазином: дарить людям улыбку, букеты под настроение и лимонные леденцы, насыпанные в высокую стеклянную чашу с витражным рисунком.

себя донён в будущем никаким не видит.

он мог бы стать байкером и получить пулю в селезёнку. мог бы пойти на радио и подружиться со своим со-ведущим. или попробовать получить высшее медицинское и потом спасать на войне людей. и раз речь о войне — мог бы пойти в армию и звание получить. и всю ту же пулю в селезёнку. 

мог бы, мог бы, мог бы, но, разумеется, не станет.

да и сети кофеен у тэёна не будет, как у юно не будет цветочного магазина. потому что это всё могло бы быть, но не с ними; не с этой версией их, которая столкнула лбами и указаний к тому, как сталкиваться перестать — не дала. 

— ты всё ещё куришь эти сигареты? — спрашивает юно, роясь по карманам чёрной кожаной куртки, очень даже напоминающей байкерскую. он стоит в коридоре, собираясь выйти в магазин и по пути покурить.

— чем тебя не устраивают? — огрызается донён. — хорош мои вообще брать. купи уже себе сам, зря что ли выходишь?

— твои ему приятнее, — посмеивается, сидя в своём уголке со сборником старых народных песен, тэён. — он в этом не признается, но мне ты можешь поверить.

донён хмурится и отворачивается. он ненавидит признавать, что этим двоим готов поверить даже больше — чем себе. и пусть в сердце у него нежные белые розы, снаружи у него по телу разбросаны то тут, то там невидимые шипы:

— и не спускай деньги на автоматы со жвачкой!

— и фигурками из аниме, — у тэёна улыбка родная и тёплая, как любимое одеяло, которое пахнет стиральным порошком, молоком и мамиными руками. — у нас уже три одинаковых ойкавы тоору.

— они не одинаковые, — юно поправляет свои растрёпанные вьющиеся волосы, — они просто из параллельных вселенных. 

//

по субботам они смотрят французские фильмы: иногда комедии, иногда драмы, иногда боевики. тэён сам делает к попкорну карамель, а юно зачитывает своим театральным поставленным голосом субтитры, чтобы больше никто не отвлекался на них. 

сегодня донён долго смотрит. но не фильм, а на своих сожителей. отчего-то ему кажется, что видит их он впервые, смотрел бесчисленное количество раз, а увидел лишь сейчас.

глупость какая.

после кино все вместе они моют посуду, жалуются на быстротечность выходных и повышение цен на любимое пиво, шепчутся в тусклом свете под шероховатую песню, льющуюся из старого приёмника, стоящего на холодильнике. юно почти незаметно целует тэёна в волосы, когда тот, по-своему посмеиваясь, уходит к себе в комнату. 

— как дела с романом? — юно пьёт из узкого стакана воду из фильтра и смешно поднимает брови.

— а как с ним могут быть дела?

донён пишет его уже пять лет, но закончить никак работу не может. по правде, он даже не считает, что работа эта начиналась. 

— ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что за такое количество времени ты бы уже десять таких написал?

— а я, быть может, и написал, — донён отвечает, когда юно уже скрывается в своей комнате, прихватив сборник стихов, написанных поэтом с лунным псевдонимом.

донёну кажется, что шёпот этот остался только для него и спящей квартиры, но, прислонившись к двери спальни, на полу сидит тэён. в руках у него один из бесконечной стопкой лежащих на верхней полке шарфов. бордовый цвет, распущенные нервными пальцами нити. 

тэён напевает какую-то сказку о подвигах, нелепых смертях, притворстве, яде, синем-синем небе над серебряным шпилем пунцового, как последний для главного героя закат, замка; о дружбе, преданности, мщении, случайностях, таких ужасных и неизменных на этом рыцарском и сказочном пути; о смелости, чистоте, лютейшей из всех видов ненависти, убивающей любое геройство.

в песне его совершенно неясно, где происходят действия, сколько длятся они: полчаса, год, секунду, неделю, эту сладкую, медленно спустившуюся ночь, которую тэён вновь проведёт без сна. ему кажется, что однажды он эту песню запишет: на смятых листах, вырванных из толстой клетчатой тетради с изображением лувра.

в холодильнике стоит приготовленный утром чизкейк, и тэён слышит со своего места, как дверца открывается, как донён со скрипом выдвигает ящик с вилками, как отрезает он себе пару кусочков

и как точно эхо твердит сам себе:

— написал, написал, написал.

главный герой из тэёновой песни погибает, а донён шумно моет тарелку, после чего закрывается в комнате, где пишет весь остаток ночи. 

на следующий день донён, уходя на пробежку, у дверей находит котёнка: весь хиленький, тоненький, по-детски пушистый и — дымчато-серый со слепыми глазками цвета ультрамарина. и в руках этого котёнка держит симпатичный юноша с искорками в светло-карих глазах:

— здравствуй. меня юно позвал, сказал, что у вас здесь писательский кружок намечается, пришёл уточнить, когда собираемся?

донён фыркает и просит гостя подождать, врывается к юно, который как раз подхватывает коробку, которую собирается отнести вниз, в книжный магазин под ними, куда устроился ради купона на бесплатный ланч.

— ты кого к нам позвал?

юно улыбается:

— маннескина. 

донён бурчит что-то несвязное, желание бегать у него пропадает, зато появляется трущийся о ноги котёнок, жалобно мяукающий, требующий молока и — тэён подхватывает нового сожителя и несёт в кухню — _сказок_. 

донён поворачивается и видит в дверях всё того же юношу:

— в четверг вечером. если к половине девятого не явишься, значит мы тебя не пустим.

паренёк протягивает руку:

— меня марк зовут.

— а похож, скорее, на головную боль.

юно просит их помочь с новым товаром и с незаменимой важностью вручает по тяжёлой коробке. тэён кормит котёнка взбитыми сливками, пританцовывая в кухне.

у него так много в запасе историй, как жаль, что нужно ещё очень долго ждать, чтобы ими начать делиться.


End file.
